


La nuit nous appartient

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: La semaine a été très dure pour Fred et Jacques mais maintenant on est samedi soir. Il est temps de se détendre.





	La nuit nous appartient

Le Paradise n'était pas vraiment une discothèque. C'était plus un bar avec un patron qui ne vivait que pour faire la fête. Alors évidement un samedi soir comme celui-ci les murs vibraient d'une musique entraînante, le sol, collant par endroit, était foulé par tous les fêtards habituels et quelques nouvelles têtes à chaque fois. L'endroit n'était pas bondé mais il était agencé de telle manière que le seul espace vide était la piste de danse. Peu de gens suffisait à occuper les lieux.

À une table près du bar deux hommes s'affrontaient. Le premier s'appelait Enzo Martinez, il était encore étudiant et l'avait ouverte un peu trop face à l'un des tauliers des lieux : Frédéric Caïn. La rumeur disait qu'il était flic mais personne n'y croyait. Ce dernier venait justement de gagner son duel par KO. Le pauvre étudiant s'était écroulé de sa chaise, renversant au passage l'un des verres à shoot vides qui jonchaient la table. Frédéric, toujours plus ou moins vif, rattrapa le contenant avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. 

\- Alors c'est qui le patron !  
\- C'est moi !, répondit une voix en hurlant à l'autre bout du bar. 

Il s'agissait là du collègue et ami de Fred prénommé Jacques Moretti. Il était plus courant de le voir venir ramasser Caïn sur le trottoir mais ce soir-là il s'était joint à son ami pour ses festivités. Malgré la distance Fred lui reconnut sa tête de vainqueur. 

\- Jacques tais-t …  
\- Tournée générale !, beugla-t-il. 

Fred se frappa le front du plat de la main alors que le bar entier rugissait son approbation. Jacques venait de se condamner à manger des pâtes et de la purée pendant au moins un mois. Fred se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Se mettre debout le fit tituber alors il prit l'un des verres encore plein sur la table et le descendit d'une gorgée avant de se frayer habilement un chemin entre les danseurs et les ivrognes. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais Jacques ?  
\- Ça te va bien de dire ça toi, lui répondit son ami en lui enfonçant un index dans le pectoral. 

Mais déjà Fred avait les yeux et l'esprit ailleurs. Une grande brune venait de lui adresser un sourire d'ange. Sans prendre compte des protestations de Jacques, Frédéric s'approcha de sa proie d'une démarche chaloupée. Il avait pris son regard de tombeur et son demi-sourire, comme à chaque fois. Sa technique était un mélange surprenant d'homogénéité entre du rentre dedans et de la galanterie.

\- Salut beau gosse.  
\- Qui ? Moi ? Non moi c'est Fred.  
\- Fred … enchantée. Moi c'est Johanne.  
\- C'est pas un nom d'homme ça ?  
\- Non c'est mixte. Comme Frédéric.  
\- Touché. 

D'un signe Fred commanda deux verres au barman. Son tour avec Albert était rôdé car sans un mot il apporta à la belle le cocktail qu'elle serait le plus susceptible d'aimer en fonction de ce qu'elle avait pris avant. Albert ne se trompait jamais, en échange Fred fermait les yeux sur ce qui passait dans un bar. Johanne sourit. 

\- Vous formez une bonne équipe.  
\- Compréhension de nos intérêts mutuels.

Johanne prit son verre, y goûta avec délicatesse, un seul signe de tête suffit à signifier au barman qu'encore une fois il avait visé dans le mile. Mais Fred n'y faisait plus attention.

\- Cette bague … tu es mariée ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ? Ça te gênes ?  
\- Je ne fais plus les femmes mariées, ça c'est terminé que j'ai dû passer en slip par la fenêtre et rejoindre ma moto en courant en zigzag pour éviter de me faire toucher par le mari qui me canardait depuis la chambre en gueulant. J'ai perdu l'un de mes pantalons préférés dans l'affaire !  
\- Ta plus grande déception est pour la fuite à l'anglaise ou le pantalon ?, lui demanda-t-elle en riant.  
\- Ce jean me faisait un petit cul des plus sympathiques.  
\- Dommage que tu ne l'ais plus alors.  
\- Dommage qu'un mari t'es mis le grappin dessus. Profites bien du cocktail, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. 

Derrière lui, il l'entendit commenter « celui-là ne te sied pas mal non plus ! » alors tout en rejoignant Jacques, il roula des hanches de façon outrageuse. Son ami le regarda arriver levant haut un sourcil.

\- Je te plais Jacques ?  
\- Beaucoup. Et qu'avait-elle pour que tu lâches le morceau ?  
\- Mariée.  
\- Ça ne t'a pas toujours arrêté.  
\- Les médecins m'ont dit que je garderais la cicatrice à vie. Ça en a refroidit des plus déterminés.  
\- Les blessures de guerre font toujours leurs effets.  
\- Pas sur la fesse …  
\- Tu t'es fait trouer le cul. La glorieuse histoire de Frédéric Caïn !  
\- Fermes-là Jacques. 

Sans écouter Fred il posa deux bières devant eux avec un grand sourire. Une femme qui passait à côté d'eux les invita à trinquer pour son anniversaire. Les deux hommes se réjouirent avec elle le temps qu'elle fut là puis repartirent à déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi dans leur état. 

Soudain la musique changea et Jacques bondit de sa chaise. Fred eut un mouvement de recul face à cette réaction trop vive puis le regarda grimper. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Jacques se tint debout sur la table que Fred crut bon d'intervenir.

\- Jacques, tu vas te faire mal.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Il était pris dans une danse frénétique. Les encouragements qu'il recevait d'en bas ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa transe. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique sans plus tenir compte de rien d'autre. Son visage exprimait une extase que Jacques n'arborait qu'avec plusieurs grammes dans le sang et lorsqu'on le laissait danser. D'aussi loin que Fred le connaissait il avait toujours eu l'alcool dansant. Même sobre une musique le faisait toujours se déhancher. 

À la fin du premier morceau Jacques ouvrit des yeux hagards. Il regarda Frédéric qui lui tendit un verre mais au lieu de le prendre, il attrapa la main de son ami pour le tirer vers lui. 

\- Allez Fred ! Sois cool, on va s'amuser.

Il résista pour la forme, par principe, mais finalement il vida son verre et sauta sur la table aux côtés de Jacques. Même sur une surface restreinte ils parvenaient à bouger ensemble par habitude car danser sur les tables étaient l'une des activités récurrentes préférées de Jacques dès qu'il avait bu. Il lui arrivait même de le faire le soir lorsqu'il ne restait plus que lui et Fred au commissariat et qu'ils mettaient la musique à fond. 

Peu de temps après ils ôtèrent leur veste pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Albert passa discrètement derrière eux pour récupérer les deux pardessus et les mettre sur le porte-manteau. Le barman ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas en arrivant, sachant bien qu'à un moment de la soirée, ils allaient le faire de toute façon.

Jacques, comme souvent, se laissa emporter dans son mouvement et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Fred ne vit rien jusqu'à ce que son ami essaya de la retirer et ne manque de tomber. Il le rattrapa de justesse. Fred les poussa de leur perchoir et atterrit avec autant de souplesse qu'il le pouvait. Ses efforts furent ruinés quand Jacques perdit l'équilibre et l’entraîna avec lui.

Fred grogna lorsque son dos heurta le sol et eut le souffle coupé par l'un des coudes de Jacques qui lui rentra dans le ventre. Il toussa en se relevant avec difficulté. Jacques tituba en se redressant et tous deux n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Leur fou rire fut communicatif, Fred était encore plié en deux alors que Jacques essayait de reprendre son souffle. 

Frédéric essuya une larme aux coins de ses yeux et remit la chemise à son ami. Jacques essaya tant bien que mal de se reboutonner lui-même mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cela le faisait beaucoup rire, si bien que c'est Fred qui le rhabilla, comme toujours. Après tout, ce soir les choses étaient plutôt simples car il était arrivé qu'après s'être simplement absenté pour aller aux toilettes, il retrouve Jacques en slip sur son piédestal. 

La soirée continua. Ils vidèrent encore plusieurs verres. Jacques dansa. Fred se fit draguer un peu mais à chaque fois que les filles s'approchaient plus Jacques intervenait en s'approchant de son ami un peu trop près et lui glissant des mots doux à l'oreille juste assez fort pour que les possibles conquêtes l'entende. Fred ne s'en montrait pas vraiment agacé. Il savait que c'était une façon que Jacques avait de le protéger si bien qu'il le laissait faire. 

Albert avait depuis longtemps arrêté de les surveiller, de toute façon il avait pris les clés de la voiture de Moretti et celles de la moto de Caïn. Ces deux-là ne quitteraient le bar qu'à pied. Quoi qu'il fallait déjà qu'ils arrivent à se traîner jusqu'à la sortie. Pourtant lorsque vint l'heure de fermer l'établissement, force était de constater que les deux vétérans n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient oublié leur veste. 

 

Le lendemain matin Jacques fut réveillé par le téléphone de Fred. Il tâtonna à l'aveugle pour trouver la poche du pantalon de son ami dans laquelle se trouvait la machine de malheur. 

\- Allo ?

Sa voix était si grave qu'il ne se reconnaissait même plus. 

\- Capitaine Caïn ?  
\- Non c'est le capitaine Moretti.  
\- C'est très bien que vous soyez là aussi. On a une affaire de meurtre sur le dos. Je viens de vous envoyer l'adresse par texto.  
\- Merci Simon, on arrive. 

En raccrochant Jacques fut bien content de ne pas avoir préciser quand. À côté de lui Fred remua sans vraiment se réveiller. Jacques prit alors conscience de l'endroit où ils avaient dormi. Il reconnaissait les lieux, c'était une ruelle à deux pas du Paradise, une impasse occupée par un bordel abandonné dont un matelas en train de pourrir, mais qui leur était apparu, encore quelques heures auparavant, comme une aubaine. 

Jacques repoussa Fred qui dormait à moitié sur lui ce qui finit de le réveiller. Ce dernier fit parfaitement entendre ses protestations de se retrouver dehors, d'avoir un matelas miteux, d'avoir une gueule de bois d'enfer …

\- La ferme Fred. C'est ta faute si on en est là.  
\- Tu t'es pas beaucoup débattu non plus.  
\- Lèves toi au lieu de raconter des conneries. On a un cadavre sur le dos.  
\- Vraiment ? Déjà ? Les meurtriers n'ont aucune éducation, le jour du seigneur …  
\- L'adresse est dans ton portable, dans ma poche.  
\- C'est beaucoup plus logique.

Ils s'étaient verticalisés tant bien que mal et se traînèrent ensuite jusqu'au Paradise. Sylvaine, la femme de ménage, les connaissait. Elle leur ouvrit, leur fit un café et l'ajouta à leur ardoise. Après cela ils se lavèrent les dents avec une brosse qu'ils laissaient toujours entre le tiroir-caisse et le tiroir à marc de café. Une fois fin prêts Sylvaine leur remit leurs clés sous la promesse qu'ils seraient sages, à l'aller au moins. 

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur la scène de crime, empestant de la veille et les lunettes noires sur le nez, personne ne posa de questions mais les techniciens de la PTS ne furent pas les seuls à penser que leur simple présence pouvait suffire à contaminer la scène de crime. Simon les approcha. 

\- Et bien, dure soirée ?

Fred et Jacques échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules. 

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.


End file.
